


Aftermath

by alloverthemoon



Series: MI6 AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Smut, hint of Jamie/Michael if you squint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: ……糟糕的事之后。很糟糕很糟糕的事之后。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 军情六处AU（其实是007AU啦但是最后看下来和007似乎没有关系了）
> 
> ……我经历了几天非常日狗的日子。真的是狗日子。但幸好现在一切都告一段落了……希望生活可以快快好起来！！！（之前几天真的太崩溃了每天在精神衰弱和自杀的边缘徘徊）赶紧给自己弄点好的吃xx
> 
> 其实是今天早上看了becks的整蛊视频之后被推送了那个007视频（If you know what I'm talking about）……也许还会写其他的吧！（base on 这个au）
> 
> ……是车 ABO车 我又无证驾驶了。  
> 请警察叔叔不要逮捕我。

都说了是车 快回去睡觉别看了。


	2. Chapter 2

“Becks？……Becks……”

贝克汉姆逐渐感受到脸上冰凉的温度。他缓缓睁开了眼睛，内维尔的面庞头一个出现在他的实现里。棕发的男人手里捏着冰袋，捂在他的太阳穴上，蜜色的眼睛里写着他和他认识这么多年来都不曾见过的担忧。他忽地笑出来了。

“我没事。”他沙哑着嗓子说道，抬起手想去挪开脑袋上的冰袋，却在触到对方肌肤的一瞬间改为了握住恋人的手，“我们成功了吗？”

“我们当然成功了。”内维尔重重地叹了一口气，贝克汉姆猜想他是想说“你怎么还关心这个”之类的责备的话。但他没说。脚步声在走廊的另一头响起，贝克汉姆顺着声音望去，卡拉格怀里抱着已经睡着的欧文走了过来。

“Mi……”贝克汉姆挣扎着想询问欧文的伤势，“Mikey怎么样了？他还好吗？”

“他没事了，医师给他打了点镇静剂，应该能让他好好睡一会儿。”卡拉下意识地低声说道，尽管此时再响的声音应该都吵不醒他的怀中人。欧文那中了弹的脚踝那儿现在只剩下一个被大致处理过的伤口，外面缠着厚厚的两层绷带。

“那就好。”贝克汉姆扯了扯嘴角，“多亏他们及时赶到了。”

“这是我这辈子出过最烂的任务，我回去就递交辞呈。”

内维尔狠狠地瞪了发牢骚的卡拉格一眼，示意他闭嘴。

“你先带他回房去歇着吧，我们明天飞走吗？”贝克汉姆抬起头来，后半句是问内维尔的。

“是，我们人已经抓到了，不出意外的话总部会先把他带回去关着，我们坐明天的飞机回去。”他顿了顿，“你和Mikey都需要休息。”

贝克汉姆松松地捏了捏他的手：“你说得对。”

卡拉格带着欧文回房间了，希望今晚英格兰的寂静刺客能有一场如他名字一样寂静的睡眠。而贝克汉姆则扶着墙站了起来——他已经不太头昏了，幸好的是，搏斗和窒息并没有中弹那么恐怖。内维尔缓缓地松开了自己的手，但贝克汉姆还没松开，他牵着他的手一路走回了房间，推开门，满床的电脑仪器立刻铺满了他的视线，外加散落在地上的几袋巧克力饼干。

贝克汉姆人忍不住笑了：“Cadbury？”

“你知道我没有这个就静不下心来。”内维尔嘟囔了几声，走上前去把床上的东西都搬了下来。贝克汉姆跟在他身后，几乎是闭着眼就躺了下去。

头撞到柔软的羽绒枕头的那一刻，贝克汉姆觉得自己好像升天了一样。

“你先躺一会儿吧。”内维尔轻声说道，“我去洗澡。”

说着他想抽身离开，却被床上伸出来的手给猛的抓住了胳膊。他不并不那么惊讶地望过去，躺在床上的男人半闭着眼睛，喊着他的名字：“Gary。“

“陪我。“

内维尔叹了口气，也缓缓地滑下身子，躺到了床上。

贝克汉姆根本就没睁开眼睛，他一直闭着眼，双手凭着记忆就找到了内维尔的腰身。他将恋人搂进怀里，几分钟前，他还在死亡的边缘和恐怖分子——说得更浪漫一点是死神——搏斗，而现在他却得以躺在床上享受片刻的宁静和温暖，而这种对比与冲击，未免也太过刺激了。

他闭着眼，试图去忘记，试图去寻找一些——真实的慰藉。

他知道内维尔的精神此时不会比他更健全，于是他闭着眼，吻上了那两片他吻过数次的嘴唇，轻柔地撕咬着，确保牙齿嵌进薄嫩的皮肤里，但又不至于真的戳破什么，留下任何血腥的痕迹。内维尔被着一阵阵的刺痛弄得头皮发麻，忍不住张开嘴，随后便立刻被侵占了口腔的领地。

这是一个过于漫长的吻。

Omega的气息从腺体的地方溢出，很快便充斥了Alpha的鼻腔。那味道总能让他莫名地安心下来，就像是在一片的喧闹之中找到了一个可以安眠的境地。贝克汉姆吻着，含着，咬着，吮吸着他的嘴唇和舌头。但一切都不像是有意识的，反而像是百无聊赖之间的试探与玩弄。他缓慢地扫过内维尔身体内部的每一个部分，搅得他专属的后勤官在他怀里身子条件反射般地起起伏伏，鼻腔中发出柔软的闷哼。

他的手一路下滑，从他的背开始，掠过他的颈，擦过他的肩，拂过他的胸，每一个部分都是他再熟悉不过的，都是他曾无数次在某些旖旎缱绻的夜晚里戏弄和把玩过的。包括内维尔的每一个反应，发出的每一个声音他都了如指掌。他的手继续下滑，描摹着这句他过于熟悉的身体，从腰到臀部，到腹部，再到腿间。这时他才松开那个过于漫长了的吻，离开的一瞬间空气中被带出不少情欲的气味，但却显得——格外温柔。

那与其说是在填补情欲，不如说是……抚平伤口。

而内维尔知道他想做什么了。

说他没有被影响那是假的，事实上，刚才三十分钟内过于绷紧的神经，和空气里五花八门混杂在一起，仿佛烟火榴弹彼此撞击的Alpha信息素已经搞得他头昏脑涨了。而就在他见到贝克汉姆的那一瞬间，金发男人因为搏斗而还没褪去的过于强烈的气味差点让他原地昏倒，但是他还是站住了脚——因为他知道对方现在需要他。

他双手攀上对方的胸膛，解开那人的的领口，脱掉对方上半身唯一的一件衣衫，那具胸膛就那么露了出来，他双手按上温热的肌肤，轻轻地压着，那儿还能感受到些许轻微的心跳。Omega的温和气味缓缓地裹住了Alpha，在对方躁动的情绪和脑海之中缓缓落下一丝镇静。

然后贝克汉姆又把他拉进了一个吻。

这个吻比之前的就热烈许多了，内维尔响声地呻吟起来，对方的手也顺手褪去了他身上的衣料，手径直探到了他的内衣底下，几乎是顺着温度集中的地方被自然吸引，那人的手指探进了他的臀缝，在穴口的地方轻微按压着，弄得那儿一阵又酸又疼的触感。内维尔翻身平躺到了床上，捧着贝克汉姆的头顶，两人的额头轻柔地相触。他港抬起头，想再索求一个吻的时候，贝克汉姆突然先出了声。

“Gary。”他突然开口道，“我想要一个孩子。”

“什么？”内维尔没预料到他会说这个。

“我只是……”他顿了顿，突然又不说了，“天啊，我也不知道自己在说什么。”

“你想要个孩子？”内维尔试探性地问道，想要鼓励他说下去。贝克汉姆还是没有直接回答，过了好一会儿，他才再度开口。

“我不知道，Gary。”他低头吻了吻怀里Omega的额头，“我只是在想要是和你有个家庭会有多好。”

内维尔抿起了嘴，没有应答。但他十分清楚贝克汉姆正在试图描述什么。

“我想要和你生个女儿。”他突然笑了，低头吻住了他，“我想要两个女儿，一个金发一个棕发……”

内维尔低声笑了，双手搂住他的后颈，加深了这个吻。

“好啊。”他说，“你什么时候想要？”

这句话是有点戏谑的成分在里面的，但贝克汉姆并没应对他的玩笑，或是回答他的问题，反而将本来在湿润的穴口打转的手指推进了两根，内维尔下意识立刻夹紧了双腿，发出一声难耐的“唔”的呻吟：“你不会是打算从今天就开始吧？”

他笑着问道，手抚上贝克汉姆的鬓角，认真地凝视着这个三十岁的男人——我们什么时候也到这个时候了？

他知道贝克汉姆一直都想要个属于自己的家庭，这从来不是他们两人之间的秘密，但他们俩也都很心意相通地从不正式提起这个话题，直到今晚，在这一片腥风血雨之后，贝克汉姆的这几句话听起来不知道更像是精神失常还是有感而发。

或者只是……单纯的撒娇。

贝克汉姆又吻了吻他，散发着温度的两具身子紧紧地贴在一起，内维尔顺从地打开双腿，以便于对方更好地进入，手指在濡湿的洞穴内扩张了好几次，Omega的身体逐渐变得柔软而又温热，两人都已熟悉得不能再熟悉的身体信号告诉贝克汉姆这具身体已经十足充分地准备好了。于是他抬起起身体，紧密地贴着内维尔的身体入口，毫无保护措施地——就那么进入了进去。

“你……你等一下……”内维尔下意识伸出手抓住了对方的胳膊，闭着眼睛不敢乱动，双腿控制不住地发抖，“你每次进来我都会疼……”

淫靡的水声在房间里响起，每一个声响都是留下一颗吻痕的过程。内维尔紧紧攀着对方的后背，清晰地感受到对方在自己身体里的每一个动作，每一次撞击，和每一次带来快感的压缩。两人的气味与身体一样交缠在一起，贝克汉姆有一下没一下地舔舐着内维尔的颈侧，刺激着那儿和心脏同步跳动的腺体，每一下的按压都能让Omega刺激得失了神。他仿佛能看到自己的身体逐渐成熟，变成一个浑圆温暖的巢穴，然后被灌注进生命的种子。这个念头让内维尔下意识蜷起了脚趾。Alpha毫不收回，甚至有些过于放肆的压迫感凝聚在他周围，让他生理性地只能屈服，迎合，将自己的身体交到对方的手里。

他的双腿盘踞在对方的腰侧，蜷起着以寻找更好的被进入的角度。他自己的性器摩擦着对方的小腹，身前不轻不重的磨蹭和身后刻意的撞击结合在一起几乎要把内维尔的理智给冲散——事实上，他今晚已经没什么理智了。而他知道贝克汉姆也是如此。

贝克汉姆一边喊着他的名字一边在他的身上落下不知道第几个吻，内维尔的胸膛和额头都被汗水濡湿了，浑身湿软得像一块海绵，下体的结合处还在不断溢出情欲的液体，他哭喊着身上人的名字，低声嘶哑地呻吟尖叫着，身体收缩着接纳恋人的身体。贝克汉姆每一次都精准地顶进Omega的生殖腔里，撑得内维尔声音发哑眼角发红，只能扒着对方的后背，十指陷在对方的后背线条里哭喊着。

内维尔已经不记得两个人上次这么毫无顾忌的做爱是什么时候了。两人的年纪都不算小了，也早就过了可以由着荷尔蒙发情期随意冲动的小孩时候。但是偶尔，偶尔也会有某些时候，某些令人不知所措的东西横飞而来。上一次发生这种事，还是在法国，内维尔走进自己房间的浴室，意外也不意外地看见了不知道怎么，也不知道何时钻进来的特工先生，然后被对方抱起按在墙上操到双腿几乎合不拢。那大概是在非发情期中他们做得最厉害的一次，Alpha的精液喷射进他的生殖腔里，内维尔的小腹被撑得一阵紧绷，直到第二天早上，他似乎还能感觉到有不属于自己的液体在往身体外流出。

身体里忽然有什么东西胀大了起来，在撑得内维尔难受地呻吟的同时，也让他瞪大眼睛，意识到了一个事实。

“Becks……”他下意识搂紧了对方的身体，慌乱得像是溺水的旅人。

Alpha的成结越来越庞大，随后他又低头咬住了内维尔的腺体——内维尔彻底没法反抗了，这是Omega的天性，没有Omega能在腺体被咬住并且有结的情况下逃脱Alpha的授孕。因此他试图放松身体，不要让这个过程对自己来说太过艰难。生殖腔口已经被磨蹭得又酸又麻，而他的下身几乎也已经被操弄得除了快感什么都感受不到。内维尔双腿盘上恋人的腰摆，里外一起感受着那人的挺动，几乎是活生生地在撞击中把内维尔送上了高潮。他的身体彻底疲软，浑身的热量像是潮水一样涌起，后穴不断地收缩着，但是Alpha的仪式还没结束，内维尔被操得几乎要说不出话，只是在最后的几秒，他感受到了身体内液体的释放，双腿下意识扣紧了贝克汉姆的腰，呼吸都停止了有好一会儿。

过了许久，内维尔自己也不知道是多久，那个结才完全消失。贝克汉姆身子一滚，躺到了内维尔的身侧，然后将湿漉漉的Omega揽进怀里，闻着他身上散发出的信息素，仿佛是睡前的安神药一般。

又过了好一会儿，贝克汉姆才重新开始讲话。

“说实话，我也在思考一些事情。”他缓缓地开口，揉着内维尔的头发，像是不知道如何措辞，“是一个很重要的决定。”

内维尔抬起头望向他，双眼里写着一丝不安和早已料到的无奈。

“……我希望你能支持我，Gary。”

内维尔沉默了一会儿，又趴回恋人的怀里。

“我会的。”他轻声说道，“只要那是你想做的决定。”

贝克汉姆又吻了一下他。

“不过在那之前。”他的声音突然变得轻快起来，“你想给我们的女儿叫什么名字？”

内维尔几乎要翻他白眼了，他想拍一下他的头，却被对方拉进怀里又印了一个吻，那人的一只手还缓缓落到他的小腹上，手指无意识地画着圈。

行吧。内维尔想，嘴边不由得浮现出一丝微笑。有个孩子也挺好的不是吗。

有个家庭也……挺好的，不是吗。

他闭上了眼，开始畅想和贝克汉姆组建一个家庭的模样。金色头发的小女孩扑在贝克汉姆的怀里，而棕色长发的女孩则坐在自己的腿上。四个人一起在周末的时候去动物园，海德公园，或者是什么别的地方玩耍……倒也是很幸福的光景。

内维尔这么想着，就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对了 以防有人吐槽。寂静刺客这个中二名字不是我起的，是英格兰人民起的（cool assassin）要怪就怪他们！！！我才没有这么中二！（哼）


End file.
